


Attendre

by Une_Fleur_du_Mal



Category: No Fandom, Original Work
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Sex Tapes, Weddings
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:27:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 13,815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25362358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Une_Fleur_du_Mal/pseuds/Une_Fleur_du_Mal
Summary: Priam et Ael se revoient après 5 ans sans nouvelles, au mariage de la meilleure amie d'Ael.Ils se sont aimés. C'est une certitude mais la peur a pris le dessus sur l'amour.Pardonner ou avancer sera un choix crucial pour Ael, qui souhaite tourner la page. Contrairement à Priam, qui souhaite  le reconquérir.
Relationships: Ael/Priam, Original Male Character/Original Male Character
Comments: 2





	1. Chapter 1

_**5 Juillet 2015** _   
**Ael**

La sonnerie de mon téléphone retentit.

-Allo, dis-je la tête dans mon oreiller.

-Putain Ael ! Qu'est-ce que tu fous ? Tu devais être là pour 8h, il est 10h passé !

J'ouvre difficilement les yeux, ne comprenant rien à ce qu'il se passe.

-De quoi tu me parles ?

Il rigole mais de manière sarcastique.

-Putain, j'y crois pas t'as oublié le mariage de ta meilleure amie Ael !

Oh merde le mariage. Je me redresse d'un coup, je m'empresse de trouver ma tenue qui était prévue pour ce grand jour. Je me sens con et indigne vis-à-vis d'elle.   
Comment j'ai pu oublier son mariage ?

-T'as intérêt à te grouiller, on attend que toi. Même la mariée est déjà prête, elle devrait arriver d'une minute à l'autre et toi t'es à 30 bornes de...

Son monologue commence à me taper sur le système, je préfère rapidement mettre un terme à la conversation.

-Oui, c'est bon j'ai compris Esteban. Je m'habille en vitesse et j'arrive, ça serait sympa que t'arrêtes de mes les briser. Ça me permettrait d'ailleurs d'arriver plus vite. A tout à l'heure.

J'ai raccroché.

En ce moment, tout le monde me tape sur le système. Je ne supporte plus la voix des gens, je ne supporte leurs manières, leurs mimiques, leur façon de parler. Tout m'insupporte, ma vie m'insupporte. Tout a volé en éclat et cela ne pourra jamais redevenir comme avant.

C'est lorsque je m'apprête à démarrer que je reçois un message de Esteban.

De Esteban à Ael : Il va falloir qu'on parle dès que t'arrives, je pense que la situation est devenue crucial. Grouille-toi, parce que j'ai ras le bol de t'attendre devant l'Eglise.

Je suis inquiet, trop inquiet. Esteban ne m'a jamais parlé comme cela.

Je démarre rapidement.

C'est vrai que je suis difficile à vivre, depuis quelques années, que beaucoup de personne m'ont tourné le dos dû à mon changement mais c'est de sa faute.

Seuls Adela et Esteban m'ont soutenu. La seule manière que j'ai trouvé pour les remercier est de les envoyer balader pour n'importe quoi ou de leur faire vivre un cauchemar. Je suis le pire des êtres humains. J'ai oublié le mariage de ma meilleure amie, puis je fais fuir mon entourage.

Il y a un vide dans mon cœur. A chaque moment, je me demande comment j'arrive encore à continuer. Chaque jour, l'obscurité prend une place bien trop grande, autant dans mon esprit que dans mon cœur. Le peu de lumière qu'il me restait s'est enfui sans que je ne puisse le rattraper. Il s'est barré lâche qu'il est.

J'allume la radio cela m'empêchera de me torturer l'esprit plus qu'il ne l'est déjà.

Le monde s'est mis contre moi aujourd'hui, il a décidé de me rembobiner des souvenirs que je tente d'enfouir au plus profond de ma cervelle. Il a fallu que l'un d'eux vienne me percuter en pleine face, sans avertissement.

Been traveling these wide roads for so long  
My heart's been far from you  
Ten-thousand miles gone

Putain foutu chanson !

Oh, I wanna come near and give ya   
Every part of me   
But there's blood on my hands  
And my lips aren't clean

Comme par hasard, ce foutu bouton ne veut pas marcher. Connard. Je m'acharne dessus mais c'est peine perdue.   
Quand je disais que le monde s'était ligué contre moi.

Take me to your river  
I wanna go  
Oh, go on  
Take me to your river  
I wanna know

Je décide d'éteindre cette foutue radio, cette traitresse. Je n'avais même pas remarqué que des fines larmes avaient dégringolé le long de mes joues, jusqu'à atterrir sur mon pantalon chic. Je les essuie avec rage.

J'arrive finalement devant l'Eglise, plutôt majestueuse et très élégante. Je ne pourrais rien trouver d'aussi élégant que ce sublime monument pour le mariage d'Adela, il lui correspond totalement. Je vois Esteban au loin, il a l'air très agacé et énervé. Lorsqu'il me voit, il se lève à une vitesse folle,pour s'approche de moi.

-Putain, il était temps ! T'as pensé une seule fois à Adel' ? C'est son jour à elle et toi tu trouves le moyen de le gâcher ! Bravo Ael !

Sa voix devient plus forte mais elle s'éloigne au fur et à mesure comme un mirage, car il avance vers l'Eglise.

-Mais bouges tes fesses !

Je n'ose pas lui répondre. Je le mérite amplement, je ne mérite que cela être traité de la sorte pour avoir oublié le mariage de ma meilleure amie. Je ne cesserais jamais de m'en vouloir.

Esteban et moi rentrons par la porte arrière, d'une petite salle à quelques mètres de l'Eglise. Certainement l'endroit dans lequel elle a dû se préparer. A peine ais-je mis un pied, qu'une femme ressemblant à une meringue blanche me saute dessus.

-Ael ! Je suis tellement heureuse de te voir, on attendait que toi. Tu m'as manqué !

Elle ne m'en veut même pas. Comment fait-elle ?

-Je suis désolé d'être arrivé en retard... Je... Ce n'était pas contre toi. J'ai juste totalement oublié de mettre mon...

-Ae' c'est bon, ce n'est pas grave.   
L'important c'est que tu sois arrivé même avec trois heures voire six heures de retard, je m'en fiche. On aurait même fêté mon mariage dans un parc à minuit, l'important c'est que mon entourage le plus proche soit présent.

Elle me fit le plus beau des sourires, le plus rayonnant que je n'ai plus vu depuis trop longtemps à mon goût.

-Je ne suis pas sûr que Jamie aurait été très heureux, de cela.

Je lui tendis un sourire moqueur.

-Pfff, je n'en ai rien à faire il a eu le droit d'inviter...

Une main se pose sur sa bouche avant qu'elle n'ait pu finir sa phrase. Ils me cachent un truc, c'est sûr. Alors que je m'apprêtais à demander plus d'explication, Esteban prend la parole.

-Bon les enfants, c'est pas tout mais on a un mariage à célébrer. Je te rappelle Adel' que tu es l'heureuse élue de ce mariage. Alors c'est pas tout, mais avec le retard qu'on a pris on devrait se dépêcher et fissa.

Ils se regardent d'une étrange façon, comme si j'étais exclu. A ce moment-ci, j'aimerais ne pas être là. Être simplement dans mon lit, pour pleurer et m'apitoyer sur mon sort comme je sais si bien le faire. Depuis trop longtemps maintenant.

Je m'empresse de me dirigeais vers la place qui m'est attribué, c'est-à-dire près de ma meilleure amie lorsqu'elle arrivera. Puis vient, la musique et son entrée. Elle est magnifique, je me rends compte que je ne l'ai pas regardé en détail tout à l'heure. Jamie la regarde avec tant d'amour que j'envie Adela. Ils s'aiment tellement fort. J'aurais aimé que quelqu'un m'aime comme eux peuvent s'aimer. 

Nous sommes dans la salle de réception. Leurs vœux ont été scellés, j'espère pour toujours.

Je suis à une table qui me désole, en face de moi se trouve une dame âgée de la quarantaine qui ne cesse de parler boulot. Je n'en peux plus.   
À ma gauche, il y a un adolescent d'environ 13 ans qui est scotché sur son téléphone depuis le début de la soirée. Il a l'air de se faire autant chier que moi. Enfin, il y a encore beaucoup trop gens qui me casse les pieds autour de cette table. Cependant, il manque une personne à la table, qui aurait du se trouver à ma droite.

J'étais sur le point de me reposer les yeux, lorsque j'ai vu une ombre passée qui me rappelle quelqu'un. Je secoue la tête pour m'enlever cette image de la tête. Ce n'est qu'une illusion. Il n'existe plus maintenant.

J'ai besoin de prendre l'air, si je continue à rester dans cette salle je vais étouffer. 

L'air frais entre dans mes poumons, me donnant l'impression de revivre. Elle m'aère l'esprit. Ce genre de sensation, m'aide à me faire oublier les émotions qui ne cessent de me détruire du plus profond de mon âme. Je revis. C'est comme si une seconde vie s'offrait à moi. Un renouveau pour faire ma vie ailleurs pour enfin fermer le livre qui me bloque dans mon passé, s'introduit comme une évidence dans ma tête.

-Je t'avais dit qu'il fallait que l'on parle Ael.

La voix de mon meilleur ami me fait sursauter.

-Tu m'as fait peur !

Il rit.

-Désolé, c'était assez drôle tout de même.

Je lui tape l'épaule. Nous sommes assis sur un petit muret en pierres. Après un long silence, je décide d'amorcer le sujet sensible.

-Alors, dis-moi tout.

Il soupire.

-Tu peux plus continuer comme ça. Tu te laisses couler. Depuis toute cette histoire, tout à trop changer. Je te reconnais tellement plus Ael. T'étais un ange, bienveillant, généreux à l'écoute des autres et un optimiste à en faire pâlir le pape. Aujourd'hui, t'es devenu un connard qui parle mal, qui envoie bouler tout le monde et qui oublie des événements que tu ne peux pas oublier en temps normal. Faut ça s'arrête, je pourrais pas le supporter encore longtemps.

Je baisse les yeux, conscient de tout les reproches qu'il me fait. Je ne peux pas le regarder dans les yeux, cela ferait beaucoup trop mal d'y lire toute la déception qu'il peut me porter à cet instant.

-Je sais. Je m'en veux pour tout ce que je vous fait subir, je vais essayer de remonter la pente. Mais, à chaque fois que je parviens à retrouver un espoir un truc vient tout bousculer. Je finis toujours pas retomber dans ce truc obscure et sans limite. Si tu savais comme ça me fait peur, je sais pas comment remonter. Je suis pas sûr d'avoir assez de force pour sortir la tête de l'eau, pour enfin respirer. Peut être que j'ai trop coulé, pour pouvoir remonter.

Il m'écoute et ça fait du bien. Je me sens un peu apaisé. Il me sert l'épaule en signe de soutient.

-Faut que je te dise quelque chose.

Il s'arrête.

-Jamie a invité Priam au mariage. Il devrait arriver dans peu de temps maintenant. C'est Jamie qui a voulu, ça reste son ami après tout. Et j'ai acquiescé, car il faut que toute cette souffrance cesse pour le bien de tous.

Je me fige. La crispation qui s'était atténuée ce matin vient de revenir au galop.

Je mets du temps à comprendre clairement ce qu'il vient de me dire. J'espère seulement qu'il va éclater de rire, après ce qu'il ose me dire. Mais non rien, son regard montre la peur.

-Pardon ? Tu peux répéter s'il te plaît !

Il devient anxieux, il me fuit.

-Priam devrait pas tarder à arriver et...

Je fulmine, je me retiens de ne pas envoyer mon poing dans sa gueule.

-J'ai compris pauvre con ! Je te demande pourquoi t'as fait ça !

-Ael, tu deviens un monstre sans cœur. Tu ne te rends même plus compte du monde qui t'entoure. Ta mère est obligée de passer par moi pour avoir de tes nouvelles. Tu restes cloîtré chez toi, t'as abandonné la guitare. Tu deviens un putain d'agoraphobe ! Je pouvais pas laisser mon meilleur ami dans cet état. Je me suis dit qu'il était temps que tu ais une explication. Ça va faire presque plus de cinq ans que cela s'est passé. Faut que t'arrives à tourner la page. Je me suis dit que c'était l'occasion.

Je le regarde avec haine. Une rage me prend les tripes. Je préfère m'éloigner de lui et rentrer chez moi. Je vais aller chercher ma voiture, me morfondre dans mon lit et ne plus voir ces hypocrites. Alors c'est ça qu'ils me cachaient depuis tout ce temps. Quelle bande d'enfoirés.

J'ai beau cherché mes clefs je ne les trouvent pas.

-Mes clefs ! Où sont mes putain de clefs ?

-Je te les rendrais pas.

Il reste calme.

-Je rigole pas avec toi, Esteban. Il est hors de question que je revois sa tronche. Pas après, ce qu'il m'a fait.

Je sens des gouttes d'eau dégringoler de mes yeux. Putain, j'en ai ras le bol de pleurer pour lui !

-Je sais. Je sais Ael, je te demande pas de lui pardonner. Juste de parler pour que tu puisses passer à autre chose.

Je ne peux pas me confronter à lui. Je le connais, je sais quel manipulateur il fait. Il trouvera le moyen de retourner la situation à son avantage et je n'aurais pas la force de le repousser.

-Je ne peux pas Esteban. Je ne peux pas.

Il me prend dans ses bras.

-Je sais que tu peux le faire. Tu vas pas le laisser te pourrir la vie jusqu'à ta mort. Fais-le, pas pour nous mais pour toi Ael.

Je crois en ses paroles. Esteban, a souvent raison. Je lui fais confiance et décide de confronter mon passé. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Ael**

Je suis mort de peur. Je ne suis pas encore prêt à passer au-dessus des événements qui ont eu lieu, quelques années plus tôt. Rien que de penser à son nom, me donne la nausée. Entendre les syllabes formant son prénom, me donne la gerbe. Je suffoque.

-Ael ! Je te cherchais mon petit bichon.

C'est Adela qui vient se joindre à moi, près de l'entrée de la salle. J'essaye de refouler les émotions qui me traversent.

-Tu ne t'arrêtes jamais avec ces surnoms, lui souris-je.

-J'aime mes surnoms, ils vous donnent un coté plus aimables.

Elle émit un rire fort et sincère.

-N'importe quoi, lui dis-je en secouant la tête.

Puis, lentement elle reprend un certain sérieux dans son regard et son attitude.

-Sinon, j'ai vu qu'Esteban t'as parlé.

Je me tends.

-Oui. Je suis au courant.

Mon ton est distant et froid. C'est involontaire.

-Je suis désolée, j'aurais aimé te le dire mais ils m'en ont empêché. Tu sais, j'étais contre cette idée, dit-elle en levant le regard vers moi, après ce qu'il t'a fait je ne le voulais pas ici. Mais j'y ai réfléchi et Esteban m'a convaincu.

Elle émet un sourire contrit.

-Ouais, il est doué pour convaincre. Ce n'est pas pour rien qu'il est dans le marketing.

Elle rit.

-Tu sais, si j'ai accepté c'est parce que j'espère que ce qu'il va se passer ce soir te permettra d'avancer. Redevenir celui que tu étais ou du moins, que tu sois enfin apaisé. Ça va faire quinze ans qu'on se connaît, t'es comme mon frère maintenant. Alors, j'essaye d'avoir les comportements qu'une sœur aurait envers son frère. On ne le fait pas contre toi, mais pour toi. J'espère que tu le comprendras.

Ça me touche. Elle m'exprime souvent ses sentiments, mais pas de manière aussi forte. C'est plus rare. Adela est la fille un peu fleure bleu, qui aime le romantisme et qui est vu comme un peu nunuche parfois. Mais, lorsqu'on la connaît on ne peut s'empêcher de l'aimer car elle vous transmet un bonheur sans nom.

-Je... je sais. Je vais passer à autre chose. Je vais lui dire ce que je pense, je vais parler avec lui et demain mais aussi les jours à venir je vais prendre un nouvel envol.

Elle hoche doucement la tête comme pour me dire que c'est le mieux à faire.

-Bon, je te laisse faut que j'aille retrouver l'homme qui est maintenant mon mari. Ça fait bizarre de dire ça. Et ma famille.

Elle me prend une dernière fois dans ses bras, pour me montrer son soutient et de manière à me prouver qu'elle tient à moi.

-Okay, fonce alors !

Et elle s'en va.

Je souffle pour me donner un certain courage. Je peux le faire, je suis plus fort que ça. J'ai l'impression que je vais affronter le diable en personne. Ce n'est pas totalement faux. Je m'avance vers ma table, pour retrouver toutes ces personnes qui m'ennuient déjà, rien que d'y repenser. Je devrais directement le voir arrivé. Ma table est dans un coin, qui permet d'avoir une vue d'ensemble sur toute la salle. Je devrais directement le voir.

Je suis tout proche et je remarque des personnes ont changé de places, se sont même rajoutées. Cependant, ce qui m'arrête net dans ma démarche est la place qui était censée être vide se trouve à présent prise. Mais ce qui me choque tout particulièrement, c'est la personne qui y a pris place.

Mon cœur se met à battre à vive allure comme s'il faisait un saut en parachute.   
Mes mains commencent doucement à trembler, je ne perçois plus aucun bruit environnant. Mes yeux n'ont dieu que pour la personne assise sur cette foutue chaise. Je refuse de citer son prénom même dans mon propre esprit. Ça serait comme donner une importance à quelque chose, qui n'en vaut plus aucunement la peine.

Il porte un magnifique costume noir et blanc. Tout ce qu'il y a de plus basique et pourtant, il n'a jamais été aussi beau. Je sais qu'il déteste ce genre d'habits, il trouve que cela fait trop aristocrate. Qu'il a l'impression d'être un pingouin, l'impression d'être déguisé. « Ce n'est pas moi. », m'avait-il dit un jour lorsqu'il avait dû aller à une réception organiser par sa mère.

Je secoue la tête pour chasser ces souvenirs. Il faut que cela cesse de venir me hanter à chaque instant. Il faut que le brouillard qui s'est installé dans mon esprit se dissipe, pour enfin laisser passer le bonheur que je devrais mériter.

Je suis décidé à ce que cela se termine. Ainsi, je m'avance d'un pas déterminé vers ma place.

-Oh, le charmant jeune homme est enfin revenu ! Quelle beauté !

La femme âgée d'une quarantaine d'années, se trouve être complètement soûle. Ça ne m'étonne pas. Pas grand monde autour de la table fait attention à elle. Sauf lui, qui tourne brusquement la tête pour sûrement voir de qui elle parle. Surprise, pauvre con.

Je souris à cette femme, de manière nonchalante. Je sens son regard sur moi, c'est comme s'il me brûlait la peau. Je n'aime pas cela.

Je finis par m'asseoir tranquillement, comme si de rien était. Comme si je ne le connaissais pas. Je suis curieux de savoir s'il va finir par m'aborder, ou attendre que ce soit moi qui réagisse. S'il attend un pas venant de moi, il peut encore attendre longtemps. 

Après quelques instants, c'est le moment des discours. La famille proche, a terminé de parler. C'est bientôt à mon tour, je deviens très nerveux. Je commence à frotter mes mains moites sur mon pantalon, comme si cela m'aiderait à rendre l'exercice plus facile. Je finis par sentir une main sur la mienne, elle me sert doucement. Je fronce les sourcils en signe d'énervement et d'incompréhension.

Je le regarde et retire sa main avec rage. Pour qui se prend-il ?

-Je peux savoir ce que tu fais ?

Il me sourit. J'ai envie de lui faire ravaler son sourire.

-T'avais l'air anxieux. Je voulais juste t'aider à te détendre.

-Et qui t'as dit que ta foutue main sur la mienne, aller m'aider à me détendre ?

Le ton monte d'un cran.

-Calmes-toi. C'était juste un geste comme ça, sans arrière-pensée.

Ouais, c'est ça prend-moi pour un con.

-Laisse-moi rire. Tout ce que tu fais à un but précis, tu sais très bien calculer les choses. Ça ne marche plus, à présent.

L'expression sur son visage donne l'impression qu'il ne comprend pas de quoi je parle. Je sais pertinemment qu'il fait ça, pour me faire passer pour le fou de l'histoire.

-Arrêtes Ael, tu t'inventes des choses.

Qu'est-ce que je disais.

-Écoute-moi bien, toi et moi on va parler y a aucun problème et après ça je veux que tu sortes à tout jamais de ma vie.

Il reste abasourdi. Je ne comprends pourquoi il prend cet air. S'il a cru qu'après toute cette histoire j'allais agir comme si de rien était, il se met clairement le doigt dans l'œil.

-Et si je veux pas ?

-Arrête.

-Tu m'as manqué pendant toutes ces années, je ne savais simplement pas comment revenir. Plus les années ont passé et plus ça devenait compliqué. Je t'ai jamais oubli-

-Ta gueule !

J'ai eu l'impression d'avoir crié si fort, pourtant seulement quelques tables voisines et bien sûr notre table m'a entendu. Pour certain j'ai eu le droit à des regards outrés et pour d'autre d'incompréhension.

-Maintenant, c'est au tour du meilleur ami d'Adela de prendre la parole !

L'espèce d'animateur m'appelle, ça y est c'est à moi. Au lieu, d'être dans une émotion joyeuse pour eux je suis coincé dans une sorte de haine qui ne laisse passer aucune autre émotion.

Je me lève précipitamment. Ça va me faire du bien de m'éloigner de l'autre imbécile.

-Bonsoir à tous... Je suis désolé, je suis un peu stressé j'ai pas l'habitude de faire des discours devant autant de monde. Enfin, bref si je suis devant vous c'est pour souhaiter tout le bonheur qui puisse exister en ce monde, à ce magnifie couple. Je pense n'avoir jamais vu personne d'autre dans ma vie, s'aimer aussi fort qu'eux. Vous vous êtes bien trouvés ! J'espère que cela durera encore des années et des années, sans grande souffrance. Ne laisser rien ni personne ne vous séparer, pas tant que vous avez conscience que vous vous aimez. Parce que l'oublier, c'est ce qui fera le plus mal. Alors, battez-vous à chaque instant pour que votre amour perdure aussi longtemps que possible. Je vous aime et profiter de votre vie à deux. Merci pour votre attention.

J'entends des applaudissements dans la salle. Mon regard ne peut s'empêcher de le chercher.   
Il est là, à me fixer avec ses yeux verts. Mes barrières s'affaissent. Je me rends compte que je ne pourrais jamais cesser de l'aimer. J'aurais beau tenter de vouloir passer à autre chose, rencontrer de nouvelles personnes, changer de vie. Je ne cesserais jamais de l'aimer. Mon cœur bat pour lui et cela me rend malade.

Je détourne le regard pour chercher la porte des yeux, elle est ornée de fleurs de toutes les couleurs. C'est très chic. Je m'empresse de prendre la fuite, j'ai l'impression de revivre ce qu'il s'est passé il y a cinq ans.

Je m'enfonce dans la nuit, je tente de trouver un endroit calme et tranquille. Dans lequel je pourrais me laisser aller.

-Tu comptes fuir pendant combien temps, Ael ?

Mais lorsque j'entends sa voix, je n'essaye même plus de chercher. Je finis simplement par accélérer le pas.

-Je te fais peur maintenant ?

Il crie pour que je l'entende. Puis, je sens soudainement une poigne qui me fait me retourner.

-Je suis venu ici pour toi, pour enfin parler.

Il me fait passer pour le mec qui l'a rejeté pendant des années, tandis que lui débarque comme un héros.

-Ne me fait pas passer pour le coupable.

-Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Tu m'as pris pour le plus grand manipulateur de l'histoire ou quoi ?

Totalement.

-C'est ce que tu es, un manipulateur.

Il se paralyse.

-Pardon ? Je sais que tu m'en veux, je sais ce que j'ai fait. Mais de là à ce que tu me traites de manipulateur.

-Mais tu t'attendais à quoi Priam ? Hein ! Dis-moi ! Vas-y ! Tu pensais que je l'allais arriver vers toi comme une princesse raide dingue amoureuse du beau chevalier, et te sauter de dessus ?

Il baisse les yeux.

-Non, bien sûr que non.

-Alors, dis-moi ce que t'as à me dire. Je te dirais ce que j'ai à te dire et on pourra avancer chacun de notre côté. Il serait temps maintenant.

Il ne dit rien.

-Sauf que moi, j'ai envie d'avancer à tes côtés. Je n'en avais tellement pas conscience il y a cinq ans, alors que c'était tellement évident. C'était juste devant mes yeux. Je t'ai laissé partir, je n'aurais jamais dû.

Sa voix devient un murmure à la fin de sa phrase. Ce qu'il me dit commence sérieusement à devenir insupportable à écouter pour mes oreilles.

-Tu m'as laissé partir ? Non, c'est tellement faux. Je crois qu'on a pas vécu la même chose il y a cinq ans. Tu te souviens de ce jour, quand je t'avais dit que tout était fini. Quelques semaines après tu m'avais promis des choses, comme quitter Elisa, sortir avec moi comme le font les vrais couples, m'aimer d'un amour véritable. Et encore monts et merveilles. Tu m'as humilié, Priam devant des centaines, des milliers d'étudiants. Comment veux-tu que je te pardonne ? Comment oses-tu être ici, en face de moi, et me dire tout ce que tu viens de me dire ? Tu ne sais pas ce que j'ai vécu ces dernières années. Même en étant absent dans ma vie tu trouves le moyen, de me détruire.

-Ne dis pas ça.

Je souris de façon sadique. Souffre comme j'ai souffert.

-Ça fait mal hein ? Tu verras ce n'est que le début.

Je vois que je l'ai blessé. Je lui ai fait mal au cœur, je l'ai piétiné.   
Deux émotions bien distinctes m'envahissent, la peine envers lui et la satisfaction de le voir souffrir. Je deviens un monstre, Esteban avait raison. Je ne suis pas mieux que lui au final. C'est comme si toutes les émotions positives que l'on peut éprouver s'étaient volatilisées comme par magie pour ne plus jamais réapparaître. Cette personne, n'est pas moi. J'étais quelqu'un de sage, généreux qui tentait toujours de faire le bien pour son prochain. J'aidais souvent les associations, je faisais du bénévolat dès que le temps me le permettait. Je tentais de ne jamais juger les gens rien qu'à leur apparence, j'essayais d'apprendre à connaitre pour me faire une réelle opinion constructive ensuite. Je pensais être bienveillant. Puis, finalement il a suffi d'une seule personne pour que tout vole en éclat, la mer m'a emporté pour ne jamais me laisser remonter. Elle s'est refermée sur moi, pour me laisser tomber dans ses profondeurs les plus obscures.

-Je n'abandonnerais pas. Une fois, mais pas deux.


	3. Chapter 3

_**14 Février 2010** _   
**Ael**

Je viens de sortir de mon dernier cours de droit de la journée. Je suis exténué, je n'ai qu'une envie c'est rentré chez moi et simplement dormir. Malheureusement pour mon pauvre mental, je croise Esteban et je sais pertinemment qu'il ne va pas me lâcher d'une semelle.

-Alors ce dernier cours de la journée bien ou bien ?

-Barbant avec ce prof, mais reste tout de même intéressant.

Mes phrases sont concises n'ayant plus la force de parler, avec cette journée épuisante que je viens de passer.

-Tu viens avec moi ? Y a les autres pas loin.

-Esteban, je suis...

-Non s'il te plaît ! Ne dis pas non encore une fois, ça fait la troisième fois. En dirait que t'as jamais le temps de rester avec nous. A croire que ça te fait chier.

Son visage montre une certaine frustration et une forme de colère. Je peux le comprendre, ça fait un petit moment que je n'ai pas passé du temps avec eux. Cependant, mes cours me prennent trop de mon temps, j'en oublis presque mes amis.

-D'accord, c'est bon je viens, dis-je en soufflant.

Un grand sourire se forme sur son visage, pour montrer qu'il est fière de m'avoir fait flancher. Petit con.

-Hey ! Les gars, y'a Ael qui nous rejoint enfin ! Si c'est pas beau !

Des exclamations se font entendre, un peu partout parmi le groupe. J'émets un timide sourire, presque ému face à tant de clameur.

On bavarde tous ensemble, dans une bonne humeur générale. Je me sens bien et presque à ma place. Je ris aux blagues de certains puis, j'écoute les tracas des autres.

Tout allait bien. Jusqu'à ce que je l'ai aperçu, dans sa chemise rouge et noire style bûcheron, avec son jean noir déchiré au genou et ses converses blanches impeccables. Il est tout bonnement splendide. Il vient de sortir de son cours de médecine. Je me souviens qu'il m'avait dit vouloir devenir cardiologue. C'est comme ça depuis des générations dans sa famille, le choix entre médecine ou droit. Il a choisit la médecine car même si il n'a pas réellement pu choisir la voix qu'il voulait, il préférait tenter de sauver des vies.   
Il bavarde avec un de ses amis que je connais assez peu. Il se trouve à dix mètres de nous, il n'a pas vu Esteban. Ils sont amis depuis le collège tous les deux, c'est comme ça que je l'ai connu.

Il suffit que je l'aperçoit, pour que des petits fourmillements se fassent sentir dans mon estomac et me faire fondre complètement. Cependant, une pauvre greluche apparaît dans mon champ de vision. Je la déteste. Je sais que c'est ma jalousie qui parle, parce qu'au fond je la connais quelque peu et elle est assez naïve mais très gentille. Elle s'approche de l'homme que je contemple, depuis quelques minutes déjà. Lorsqu'il la remarque il passe son bras sur ses épaules, et l'embrasse. Pauvre connard.

-Hey Priam ! Viens nous voir, ça fait un bail, s'exclame Esteban.

L'intéressé lève son regard sur notre groupe, il sourit et s'approche de nous. T'aurais mieux fait de rester là où t'étais. Je préfère partir. La haine a pris le dessus sur l'amour que je lui apporte, aujourd'hui.

-Bon moi je vais y aller. Je suis fatigué et j'ai pas mal de trucs à faire pour mes cours.

La chose à savoir sur moi, c'est que je mens très mal. Vraiment mal. Je sais trouver des excuses, mais les expressions de mon visage ne vont jamais avec mes mensonges. C'est une catastrophe.

-Tu t'en vas déjà ? Tu m'avais dis que je tu t'étais déjà pas mal avancé pour tes cours.

Adela, ma meilleure amie a l'air déçue. Mais elle sait que je mens, alors s'inquiète. C'est vrai que je suis pas resté longtemps, mais l'image de lui et l'autre fille m'a donné la gerbe. Je refuse de rester une minute de plus à ses côtés, en jouant l'hypocrite. Pas aujourd'hui, j'ai plus la force, ni aujourd'hui ni demain je pense.

-Oui, désolé tout le monde.

Je prends mon sac, le mets sur mes épaules et m'en vais.

J'ai envie de pleurer, j'en peux plus d'être mené en bateau comme il le fait. Je peux plus le supporter. Des larmes commencent à apparaître au coin de mes yeux. Je ne peux plus pleurer pour lui, j'ai trop verser de larmes pour cet homme. J'estime avoir le droit de mériter quelqu'un qui n'aura pas honte de moi. Qui ne cachera pas son homosexualité aux yeux tous. Je vais arrêter. Je vais stopper toute cette mascarade. Cela a trop duré.

Je viens juste de rentrer dans mon studio, lorsque je reçois un message.

De Priam à Ael :   
J'aurais aimé que tu restes plus longtemps, ça fait un bail qu'on s'est pas vu toi et moi. Tu me manques. <3

Il se fout réellement de ma gueule.

De Ael à Priam :   
La faute à qui ? T'as jamais le temps, Priam. T'es tout le temps avec Elisa, je suis toujours le second plan. Je commence à saturer. Plus tu me fais des coups comme l'autre fois, plus ma haine envers toi augmente. Réfléchis à ce que tu veux. VRAIMENT. Moi j'ai trop donné pour toi, j'abandonne.

Il ne me répond plus. Tant mieux, j'en ai assez. Je décide d'aller prendre une douche et d'enfin me relaxer. De penser à moi. Avec toute cette histoire, je me suis totalement oublié. J'en ai oublié mon bénévolat et l'aide que j'apporte aux associations. Tout ça à cause de lui. Demain je vais me reprendre. Mes amis s'inquiètent pour moi, car ils voient ses changements de comportements. Je ne leur ai pas expliqué la relation que j'entretiens avec Priam. Tout d'abord, car lui ne veut pas que s'ébruite bien entendu à cause de sa copine. Puis, j'ai peur de leur jugement. Je ne veux pas qu'ils me voient comme le briseur de ménage, je sais que d'un point de vue objectif je le suis. Mais subjectivement, je suis simplement un homme amoureux de la mauvaise personne et je me suis laissé emporter par le chant des sirènes.

Je ne me suis pas rendu compte que ça fait presque une heure que je suis sous la douche, à somnoler. Je finis par sortir, toujours autant tracassé par mes pensées.

J'arrive dans mon salon et je remarque plusieurs appels en absence et messages. Priam a essayé de m'appeler cinq fois, cela ne m'étonne pas trop. Il m'a envoyé plusieurs messages également, mais Adela et Esteban m'ont également texté.

De Priam à Ael :  
Qu'est-ce que tu me fais Al' ? Tu le sais que je tiens à toi. Tu peux pas laisser tomber ce qu'on a construit ensemble. J'aimerais qu'on en parle calmement. Envoie-moi un message, quand je peux passer chez toi.

Ce qu'on a construit. La blague du siècle ! On a construit quoi ensemble, à part une relation basé sur le sexe et un peu plus si affinité. On a construit quoi également, à part des mensonges à répétions et pour lui l'art de la tromperie. On a construit ensemble, une relation néfaste.

Je ne veux pas lui parler, car je sais pertinemment que si on parle tous les deux. Il saura me faire retomber dans ses filets. Il a le don de manipulation sur moi. Il l'utilise à merveille.

Je regarde ses derniers messages envoyés.

De Priam à Ael :   
Al' réponds s'il te plaît, je sais que tu lis mes messages. Je comprends que tu vives mal la situation mais je te promets de faire des efforts. Je ne veux pas te perdre. Tu donnes du sens à ma vie et j'ai besoin de toi.

Mon cul.

De Priam à Ael :   
Ael, je m'inquiète ça va faire une heure que tu me réponds pas, aussi bien à mes messages qu'à mes appels. Je viens chez toi, il faut qu'on parle.

Quoi ? Non, non il peut pas venir ici. Je ne veux pas le voir et surtout je ne veux pas le voir. Je suis décidé à abandonner cette situation qui m'empoisonne depuis trop longtemps. S'il débarque, tout ce que je me suis promis à cet instant sera anéanti. Il n'en est pas question.

Je regarde mes derniers messages.

De Adela à Ael :   
Hey, mon petit bichon. Je m'inquiète pour toi. Je sais que t'es parti pour une autre raison, tout à l'heure. Je pense avoir compris ou du moins mis le doigt sur le fait qu'il se passe quelque chose entre toi et Priam. Si tu veux me parler je suis là. J'espère simplement que ce n'est pas ce à quoi je pense.

Je n'ai pas le courage de répondre. Je n'ai plus la force de rien.

Je finis pas regarder mon dernier message.

De Esteban à Ael :   
Pourquoi t'es parti comme ça ? Y a un problème avec Priam ? Adela pense que vous couchez ensemble. J'espère que c'est faux, car j'imagine pas combien tu dois souffrir si c'est le cas. Appelle-moi.

Mon cœur bat à dix mille à l'heure. Je vais exploser. C'était aussi évident pour qu'ils le comprennent en un instant ?

Un fou furieux se met à frapper contre la porte, ce qui me provoque un sursaut.

-Ael, ouvres-moi. Il faut qu'on parle, je sais que tu es là.

Je ne réponds pas, je suis juste entrain de suffoquer. Je souffre et je ne peux rien faire pour apaiser cette douleur qui me prend les tripes. Elle me détruit de l'intérieur.

-Ael ! Je te promets de camper sur le pas de ta foutue porte et d'attendre jusqu'à demain, pour que tu sortes.

Je sais qu'il en est capable. Ce que je ne comprends pas c'est pourquoi il s'obstine comme cela. Je pense qu'il a trop peur de perdre sa pauvre marionnette, en l'occurrence moi.

J'étouffe et ma respiration se fait difficilement. Mon corps ne me réagit plus et finit par ouvrir la porte, contre mon gré.

-Il était temps ! Je peux savoir... Ael, est-ce que ça va ?

J'entends la panique dans sa voix. Je crois que je dois vraiment faire peur pour qu'il commence à paniquer.

-Ael ! Réponds-moi, t'es tout blanc. Tu fais une crise d'angoisse. Calme-toi et respire doucement. Cales-toi sur ma respiration.

Je bouge la tête de gauche à droite, pour lui faire comprendre que non je ne vais pas bien, mais surtout que je ne comprends pas ce qu'il me raconte et que je suis à deux doigts du malaise.

-D'accord, d'accord. On va aller s'asseoir. Je vais m'occuper de toi.

Je ne me souviens plus tellement comment j'ai atterri sur le canapé. Le seul souvenir qu'il me reste, c'est lui entrain de m'embrasser et de me laisser faire jusqu'à ce que je m'endorme contre lui. Bien au chaud.

Je me suis réveillé, dans mon lit. Je ne comprends pas comment j'ai fait car je me suis endormi dans mon canapé dans les bras de Priam. D'ailleurs je me demande où est-ce qu'il est passé ?

Je me lève avec difficulté dû à un mal de crâne assourdissant. C'est lorsque j'arrive au milieu de ma chambre, que je vois une porte s'ouvrir avec un Priam tout sourire et un plateau rempli de divers aliments, dans ses mains. Mais à quoi il joue ?

-Hey, mon cœur, ça va mieux ? Tu m'as fait une peur bleue hier.

Je reste stoïque. Mon cœur ? Depuis quand j'ai le droit à des surnoms hormis Al' ? Depuis quand il s'inquiète pour moi ? Je ne comprends pas le cinéma qu'il est entrain de me faire.

-Je t'ai fais un bon petit déjeuner, je suis allé faire les courses. Parce que faut dire que ton frigo c'était un peu le néant. J'espère que ça te plaît.

Il a les yeux qui pétillent, un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles avec un air de fierté.

-Pourquoi ?

C'est le seul mot qui me vient à la bouche. Pourquoi est-il encore là ? Pourquoi il fait comme si de rien était ? Pourquoi il joue à ce jeu, de petit couple...

-Pourquoi quoi, mon cœur ?

D'accord, c'est la goutte de trop.

-Arrête avec tes mon cœur, et toute cette mascarade, lui dis-je en le montrant du doigt, qu'est-ce qui t'arrives tout d'un coup ? T'as pas compris ce que je t'ai dis hier.

Il fronce les sourcils. Il finit par se rapprocher de moi, jusqu'à prendre mes mains pour les entremêler ensemble.

-Si, j'ai compris ce que tu m'as dis hier mais j'ai décidé qu'on allait de l'avant. Je vais nous assumer, je vais faire des efforts, je vais te montrer que je tiens à toi. Tu es la chose la plus précieuse à mes yeux.

La chose. Même quand il veut bien faire, il le fait mal. Je n'arrive plus à savoir s'il fait cette maladresse car il est comme ça, ou s'il en a rien faire et qu'il tente de me garder par tous les moyens en faisant cette maladresse car il en a rien faire. Je sais que ce n'est pas clair, mais rien n'est très clair ces temps-ci dans mon esprit. C'est le brouillard le plus complet.

-Tu comptes faire un plan à trois avec Elisa ? Parce que franchement c'est pas trop mon délire. Puis, c'est pas la première fois que tu fais des promesses sans les tenir, Priam. Je ne peux plus, j'ai plus la force pour supporter tes humeurs et tes peurs. Je suis fatigué. Alors s'il te plaît si tu comptes encore une fois, me promettre des choses pour les briser après, vas t'en.

Il me regarde avec peine, mais il y a forme d'assurance dans son regard que je ne lui connaissais pas.

-Je te promets cette fois-ci que je vais rompre avec elle et je vais crier au monde entier que je tiens à toi, comme un fou. Je vais faire des efforts.

Je l'ai cru. Ma naïveté a pris le dessus et j'ai fini par croire à ses belles paroles. Je n'aurais jamais dû. Jamais. Cela a été la pire erreur de ma vie.

On a fini par s'embrasser.

Il m'a lentement couché sur le lit, il m'a embrassé avec tendresse. Mes mains ont glissé en dessous son tee-shirt. J'ai pu sentir son dos finement musclé, sa peau chaude comme la braise. J'ai lâché plusieurs soupirs lorsqu'il a commencé à descendre lentement, en parsèment de baisers, mon torse. Il m'a regardé avec amour. J'y ai cru. J'ai retiré son tee-shirt, avec sensualité. Puis, il a fini par remonté jusqu'à mon visage pour finalement m'embrasser avec passion. Sa langue a demandé un accès à ma bouche, ce que j'ai accepté. Le baisé est devenu presque sexuel. C'était torride, passionnel et tendre.

Il a fini par me déshabiller complètement et j'ai fait de même. Il a pris mon sexe dans sa bouche, c'était simplement exquis. J'ai gémis comme je ne l'avais jamais auparavant. Il a continué ses vas et viens, avec de plus en plus de rythme.

-Je... je vais venir.

Il m'a regardé dans les yeux.

-Jouis pour moi, mon cœur.

Et ce fut l'explosion. J'ai crié je pense à presque m'en déchirer les poumons. Je pense même avoir réveillé certains de mes voisins.

Après cette merveilleuse fellation, j'ai mis un peu temps avant de m'en remettre.

-Et toi ?

Il a sourit.

-Ne t'en fais pas pour moi, te voir prendre du plaisir m'a suffit.

Mon cœur a raté un battement, et les fourmillements dans mon estomac ont recommencés.

J'ai rougi et je l'ai embrassé amoureusement. Sur l'instant je vous aurais dit que c'était l'un des meilleurs moments de ma vie.   
Aujourd'hui, je le considère comme l'un des pires.


	4. Chapter 4

_**5 Juillet 2015** _   
**Ael**

J'ai tenté toute la soirée de l'esquiver, mais c'est peine perdue. A chaque fois que je me retrouve seul ou avec quelqu'un, il trouve le moyen de venir près de moi. J'ai essayé plusieurs fois de le rejeter, mais rien à faire il reste une vraie sensu. Je suis partagé entre l'agacement et l'espoir, par rapport à ce qu'il m'a dit précédemment. Mais je refuse de me laisser berner par ses belles paroles, comme cela a pu être dans le passé.

Il m'a détruit littéralement. Je n'ai jamais réussi à me relever. Il m'a piétiné le cœur, ma joie de vivre, ma candeur. Il a tué tout ce qui me définissais. Comment pardonner ?

-Al', tu es tout pâle. Tu veux sortir prendre l'air ?

Al'. Il n'y a que lui qui m'appelle comme cela. Je ne peux pas. Il fait comme si de rien était, c'est un don chez lui. Il utilise des habitudes, des mots du passé. Ça fait mal. Trop mal. Je ne peux pas. La douleur est trop forte, elle me fait mal physiquement. Il me tue à petit feu. Je brûle de l'intérieur, et rien ne s'arrête. Quand je pense que ma souffrance va enfin se soustraire de moi, elle revient au galop. Elle renaît de ses cendres, cependant je ne parviens plus supporter cette emprise qu'elle a sur moi. Elle me bouffe. Le passé me submerge.

-Oui, il faut que je sorte d'ici.

Il me prend la main, se lève avec précipitation et m'aide à me lever de ma chaise. Il s'empresse de nous faire sortir de la salle. Je suis conscient du fait que nous marchons, j'ai l'impression que c'est interminable. Une violente douleur à la tête me prend, et j'ai du mal à rester sur mes deux jambes. Il finit par s'arrêter dans un coin, près du parc. Il m'aide à m'allonger à même le sol, près d'un arbre. Je le sens me relever la tête, pour y déposer sa veste roulée en boule. Je n'ai plus la force de rien. Je m'abandonne à lui, encore une fois. Puis, je le vois s'installer à mes côtés et je sens son regard sur moi. Étrangement, il me rassure.

-Tu vas mieux ?

J'hoche légèrement la tête.

-Tu fais encore des crises d'angoisse, à ce que je vois. Tu es allé voir un médecin ?

Il me parle, tout en caressant ma main gauche. Je suis bien.

-Non, étant donné que je ne fais pas de crises d'angoisse.

-Ael, j'ai fait quatre ans de médecine. Je sais encore reconnaître, une crise d'angoisse.

Il n'a pas eu son diplôme ? Pourquoi que quatre ans ? On ne devient pas chirurgien cardiaque en quatre ans.

-J'ai arrêté médecine après... après tout ce qui s'était passé. J'ai tenu un an, puis ça devenait trop dur. Aussi bien au niveau des cours, que dans ma tête. La culpabilité, me tuait à petit feu.

J'ai pensé à haute voix.

Bien fait. Voilà ce que me dicte ma conscience. Mon cœur, lui me dicte un sentiment contraire à la haine, mais je n'arrive pas à mettre le doigt dessus.

-Moi qui pensais, que tu te sentais fier de ce que tu as fait. Je me serais trompé, alors, dis-je dans un rire sarcastique.

D'accord, la colère a pris le dessus.

-Ael, je ne demande pas à ce que tu me pardonnes. Je te demande simplement de me laisser une seconde chance. Je t'aime comme tu n'as pas idée. Laisse-moi te le prouver.

Hors de question. Je lui ai laissé plus qu'une seconde chance. Je lui ai laissé au moins une dizaine de chance. Il les a toutes piétinées. Pourquoi aujourd'hui, ça changerait ?

-Non, je t'ai laissé plusieurs chances dans le passé. Mais, t'as toujours tout foutu en l'air. Pourquoi ça serait différent aujourd'hui ? Donne-moi, une bonne raison.

Je lui ai dis cela en me levant avec rage.

-J'ai quitté Elisa.

Je ris nerveusement.

-Et alors ?

Il fronce les sourcils.

-C'est pas ce que tu voulais à l'époque que je la quitte pour toi. Et bien, c'est ce que j'ai fait. Qu'est-ce que tu veux de plus ?

Et d'un coup ça me frappe aux yeux. Il n'a définitivement rien compris. Il pensait qu'en quittant sa copine, car je lui avais demandé, j'allais revenir. Sauf, que ça ne marche pas. C'est loin de marché de cette façon. Il pense m'aimer autant que je l'aime. Mais il se trompe, c'est une illusion.

-Tu n'as rien compris, Priam. Je veux plus. Ce n'est pas parce que tu as quitté Elisa que cela montre que tu tiens à moi. Aimer quelqu'un, c'est faire ce qui nous semble juste pour l'autre. C'est faire des actions, car on aime la personne qu'on dit aimer. Ce n'est pas simplement, se plier à ce que dit l'autre. Tu penses m'aimer, tu penses tenir à moi. Mais c'est faux, tu t'es créé une illusion de l'amour. Oublie-moi, Priam. Oublie-nous. Il faut arrêter temps qu'il est en ait encore temps. Il faut qu'on apprenne à être heureux et ça ne sera pas ensemble.

Je me suis mis à tourner les talons et partir pour retourner à la salle de réception. Bien décidé à récupérer mes clés de voiture.

-Tu te trompes, sa voix a haussé d'un ton. Je t'aime, car tu es toi. Je n'ai jamais cessé de t'aimer. Je sais ce que c'est "aimer". Car je t'aime toi. Simplement toi. Je connais toutes tes mimiques, tes manies et je les aime car elles sont toi. Tu es toi, et je t'aime. Je n'ai pas quitté Elisa car tu me l'as demandé. Je l'ai quitté car je me suis rendu compte de ce que c'était aimé quelqu'un de tout son être. Cette personne était devant mes yeux depuis tellement longtemps, mais j'étais tellement aveuglé. Je t'ai laissé partir, je ne me le pardonnerais jamais. C'est faux, quand je t'ai dit que je ne savais pas comment revenir. Esteban m'avait donné ton adresse, j'ai tenté plusieurs fois de t'aborder. Je me faisais mille et un scénario. J'avais compris mes erreurs. Mais lorsque je t'ai vu avec ce gars, à ton travail. Je me suis dit que tu avais tourné la page et qu'il valait mieux que je fasse de même. Tu étais heureux sans moi. Et je ne pouvais pas empêcher cela. Ce n'est que lorsque Jaimie m'a invité à son mariage et qu'il m'a dit que tu serais là. Je me suis alors dit que je pourrais parler avec toi. Au début, c'était simplement pour qu'on mette les choses aux claires. Mais, lorsque j'ai demandé à Jaimie si tu viendrais accompagné de ton petit ami et qu'il m'a dit que tu n'en avais pas et si tel était le cas, il l'aurait tout de suite su, car Adela lui en aurait parlé ou Esteban lui aurait dit. L'idée de te reconquérir est apparue lorsque je t'ai vu ce soir. Tu étais magnifique, ça à ce moment où je me suis dit « comment tu as pu passer à côté, de tout ça ? ». C'était clair dans ma tête, j'étais prêt à tout pour que tu me pardonnes.

-Quel gars ?

Oui, c'est tout ce que j'ai trouvé à dire.

-Je viens de te déclarer tout l'amour que je pouvais te porter, toi tout ce qui t'intéresse c'est savoir avec qui je t'ai vu. Peut-être que finalement, c'est toi qui ne m'aime pas tant que tu le prétend.

Il me cherche depuis le début de cette soirée. Il me cherche, alors il va me trouver. J'ai commencé à rebrousser chemin. Je me suis précipité sur lui, pour finalement écraser mes lèvres contre les siennes. Ce fut comme si je revivais à nouveau. J'avais comme ressuscité. Ce fut la meilleure sensation de ma vie. Je ressentais à nouveau des émotions, des sentiments positifs qui faisait que mon cœur rebattait comme il se devait.

J'ai pris le contrôle du baisé. Pour une fois depuis longtemps, j'avais le contrôle sur mes sentiments. Pour une fois, je prenais le contrôle dans ce qu'on avait appelé une relation. J'ai demandé accès à sa bouche pour que notre échange prenne une tournure plus sensuelle, plus bestiale, plus sauvage. Je voulais lui montrer que ce qu'il avait pu dire sur la nature de mes sentiments, n'était que des affabulations. Je l'aime. Pourtant, je n'arrive toujours pas à trouver le pardon.

Il a glissé sa main, derrière ma nuque et il a posé l'autre sur ma joue, pour augmenté le pression de l'échange. Il me voulait plus proche. Je ressentais sa culpabilité, la sincérité dans des gestes, dans sa façon de m'embrasser. Il y avait une sincérité, quelque chose qui rendait le baisé unique. On ne s'était jamais embrassés de cette façon. Jamais, avec autant de sincérité et de liberté. La liberté. C'est cela qui le rend unique. Je l'avais pour moi tout seul, je pouvais l'embrasser de la manière dont je souhaitais. Il n'y avait personne qui l'attendait.

J'ai su à ce moment précis, qu'au fond de moi je pourrais trouver le moyen de lui pardonner. Ça allait prendre du temps, mais j'ai su que je pourrais le faire. Car, avec ce baisé j'ai juste compris l'évidence de sa sincérité envers moi.

Par manque d'oxygène, j'ai dû me séparer de lui. J'aurais aimé continuer, ce serait mentir de dire l'inverse. Cependant, nous devions parler. Notre discussion n'était pas finie. Je devais comprendre ce qui l'avait mené à m'humilier de cette façon, quelques années plus tôt. De plus, il devait comprendre les conséquences de son acte sur moi.

-Oses, dire une seconde fois que je ne t'aime pas autant que ce que j'ai pu te dire.

Il a sourit.

-Je ne te connaissais pas aussi entreprenant.

J'ai froncé les sourcils.

-Tu as un problème avec ça ?

Il a de suite répliqué.

-Quoi ? Non ! Non, je n'ai aucun problème avec ça. Au contraire, j'aime ça. J'aime te voir aussi entreprenant.

J'ai souri à mon tour. Mais j'ai vite déchanté après sa seconde réplique.

-J'aimerais savoir ce que signifie ce baisé pour toi.

Je n'ai pas trop su quoi répondre, car moi-même je ne savais pas.

Il y a eu un long silence.

-D'accord, j'ai compris Ael. Tu n'es pas prêt. Je t'attendrais. Je te promets de t'attendre. Je te laisse le temps qu'il faudra.

Il m'a regardé avec tendresse et assurance. Il m'a embrassé lentement le coin des lèvres, et il est parti.


	5. Chapter 5

_**25 Mai 2010** _   
**Ael**

L'humiliation est un sentiment que tout être ne devrait pas ressentir. Etre humilié par un inconnu est une chose, s'humilier soi-même est encore autre chose. Cependant, se faire humilier par l'homme qui fait battre votre cœur, vous détruit. Je ne comprends toujours pas comment toute cette histoire a pu se produire.   
Comment a-t-il pu me faire ça ? Méritais-je un tel sort ?

Mon portable ne cesse de sonner depuis plus de deux jours. Ce sont des messages remplis de haine, des notifications sur mes différents réseaux qui m'indiquent des commentaires aussi insultants les uns que les autres.

« Eh beh dis donc le petit Ael, est un bouffeur de bites. C'est bon à savoir, je viendrai surement te chercher si j'ai besoin de me vider. », « Sale PD », « Le mec veut devenir juge alors qu'il baise tout ce qui bouge ».

Ils y'en a des centaines. Pourtant, ce n'est pas ceci qui m'atteint le plus. C'est la trahison, le couteau dans le dos que m'a porté Priam. Je n'ai même pas de haine, tant ma peine est grande.

Je suis chez mes parents, ils ne sont au courant de rien. J'essaye de comprendre, mais c'est un casse-tête quasi impossible à résoudre. Il n'y a que lui qui ait pu avoir accès à ses vidéos, pire encore qui les a filmées. Je ne cesse de me répéter que finalement je n'étais qu'un amusement, un divertissement pour assouvir ses fantasmes. Je n'étais qu'un objet pour lui, car Elisa ne parvenait pas à combler ses désirs les plus fourbes.

Je ne veux plus jamais mettre un pied dans cette université, je ne veux plus jamais mettre un pied dans cette ville, ou du moins dans les lieux que j'ai pu fréquentés. Je ne parviendrais pas à supporter tous ces regards insultants, ces regards remplis de moqueries. Il en est hors de question.

Cela fait deux jours que je pense au pire. A chaque instant je me visualise entrain de mettre un terme à toute cette souffrance qui ne cesse de me mitrailler le cœur et l'esprit. C'est presque viscéral, cela me hante et me tue à petit feu. A cause de lui, je sombre un peu plus chaque jour. A cause de lui, mon monde s'est embrasé ne laissant qu'une haine que je ne parviens plus à comprendre. Le flou m'accapare jusqu'à ne laisser qu'une sombre bulle dans laquelle je suis plongé. Les larmes qui coulent à flots de mes yeux, ne cessent de me noyer dans une tristesse aussi forte qu'une balle me transperçant le cœur.

Des coups sur ma porte se font entendre.

-Ael, il y a quelqu'un pour toi en bas dans le salon.

Ma mère avec sa douce voix fluette, me tire de mes pensées qui devenaient de plus en plus sombre.

Je panique. Et si c'était lui. Et s'il venait pour s'excuser. Ou pire et si c'était quelqu'un qui venait pour... Je ne sais pas... Je n'arrive plus à être rationnel. Je deviens paranoïaque et il faut que cela cesse.

-C'est qui ?

Elle hésite à me répondre car elle met du temps avant de le faire.

-Un jeune homme, d'environ ton âge. Il s'appelle Esteban, je crois.

Je pensais qu'après toute cette histoire, il ne voudrait plus me parler.

-D'accord... J'arrive.

-Très bien. Ah ! Ton père et moi devons partir faire deux trois courses pour le diner de ce soir. Tu sais que ta sœur passe à la maison avec son nouveau petit ami.

Mince, j'avais oublié ou alors je n'ai pas écouté comme d'habitude.

-Oui, oui. D'accord, pas de soucis à tout à l'heure.

Surement satisfaite par ma réponse, elle finit par partir et moi je finis par sortir de mon lit. Je m'habille assez rapidement, pour finalement descendre. J'entends en même temps le bruit d'une voiture qui démarre signe que mes parents sont partis.

-T'es moche à voir, mon vieux !

Je reconnais la voix de Esteban. L'escalier mène directement sur le salon, ce qui signifie qu'il m'a de suite vu arriver.

A l'entente de son commentaire j'émets un faible sourire. J'ai la sensation que ça fait des années que je n'ai pas souri.

-Merci, c'est sympa.

Il s'approche de moi et passe son bras sur mes épaules.

-Non plus sérieusement, on s'inquiète beaucoup avec Adela. On a eu peur que t'es fait une bêtise.

A l'entente de cette phrase, je craque. Mes larmes ne cessent de couler, et mon corps ne cesse d'émettre des sanglots.

Je vois Esteban qui panique littéralement. Il n'a pas vraiment l'habitude de réconforter les gens. Pourtant, il essaye en me prenant dans ses bras et de me rassurer avec des mots comme quoi ils seront toujours là : lui et Adela. Qu'ils ne vont pas me lâcher à cause d'une histoire aussi grotesque.

-Je te promets que si je le recroise je lui fais bouffer ses dents. Et il regrettera ce qu'il t'as fait.

Je finis par rigoler, émus de ce qu'il vient de me dire.

-Merci d'être toujours présent malgré toute cette histoire.

Il acquiesce, comme pour me dire que c'est normal.

-Il a essayé de t'appeler après tout ça ?

Je finis par aller m'asseoir sur le canapé suivi de Esteban.

-Ouais, il m'a envoyé des pavés et a essayé de m'appeler peut-être une centaine de fois.

Je fais une pause. A cause de la boule dans ma gorge, qui commence à monter trop rapidement à mon goût.

-Il dit qu'il n'y ait pour rien, qu'il comprend pas comment quelqu'un a pu filmer ses vidéos et tout un baratin dans ce genre. Je trouve ça tellement lâche de sa part, car au final on le reconnaît même pas sur ses vidéos. Fin, je veux dire si c'était pas lui pourquoi on verrait que moi et pas sa tronche.

Ma voix a finit par se casser dû à l'énervement, puis surtout à la souffrance que j'accumule depuis des jours.

-C'est juste un bâtard Ael. Rien de plus. Avec ce genre de personne, ça sert à rien de trouver une explication car il n'y en a tout simplement pas.

-Ouais t'as raison, dis-je en soufflant

Je vois qu'il hésite à me dire quelque chose. Cependant, je n'ai pas envie de le forcer toute cette histoire me tue. J'ai besoin qu'on me parle de quelque chose de plus joyeux.

-James est encore ami avec lui. Il dit qu'il le croit. Je... Je sais pas si ça te fais quelque chose que je te le dise ou non. Fin bref, je voulais te le dire au cas où... Je sais pas...

A vrai dire, je ne sais pas trop quoi faire de cette information. Je ne sais pas si elle me touche, réellement. Je connais James que depuis quelques mois. Depuis qu'il sort avec Adela.   
Je l'apprécie mais sans réelle amitié. Il est simplement le petit copain de ma meilleure amie, ça reste là.

-Il croit ce qu'il veut. Chacun est libre de penser ce qu'il désire.

Mon ton est plus sec que je l'aurais voulu. Esteban hoche simplement la tête.

Notre conversation bifurque sur un sujet plus banal. Mes parents ont fini par revenir à la maison, quelques heures après. Accompagnés de ma sœur, Élodie et de son copain. Esteban est resté manger et tout s'est déroulé dans le plus grand des calmes. Pour une fois, je me sentais à ma place. Sans penser à ses foutues vidéos de moi en plein ébats. Pour une fois, l'humiliation qui s'était comme incrustée dans mes entrailles depuis plusieurs jours s'est juste évaporée.

Pour un temps.


	6. Chapter 6

_**6 Juillet 2015** _   
**Ael**

-Rends-moi mes clés.

Esteban me regarde avec surprise. Il ne s'attendait pas à me voir débarquer.

-Ça y est vous avez enfin mis les choses aux claires ?

Il hausse les sourcils comme s'il était choqué.

-Oui. Donc, je veux que tu me rendes mes clés parce que je suis fatigué. Et puis, il est bientôt trois heures du mat' et je n'en peux plus.

Il hoche la tête. Je le vois fouiller dans les poches de son pantalon, et je finis vite par comprendre qu'il ne trouve pas mes clés de voiture, qui au passage sont également mes clés d'appart.

-Je t'en supplie Esteban, ne me dis pas que t'as perdu mes clés !

Il me regarde comme résigné voire paniqué.

-Je comprends pas Ael. Je t'assure j'avais mis tes clés dans ma poche ! Je te le jure !

Dépité et lasse, je finis par me prendre la tête entre mes mains. Mais bon Dieu qui m'a donné un meilleur ami aussi stupide !

-D'accord. D'accord, tu sais ce qu'on va faire ? On va passer cette salle au peigne fin, jusqu'à ce qu'on retrouve mes clés.

Il hoche la tête. Puis, se lève pour commencer le début de notre recherche jusqu'à ce que je remarque qu'au bout de quelques mètres il n'est plus là. Je me retourne, et je le vois derrière moi.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fous ?

-Je me disais juste qu'on allait en avoir pour des heures si on doit tout fouiller. Cet endroit est immense Ael !

Ouais, il a pas tord. Mais, je vois pas d'autre solution à part se ramener avec un détecteur de métaux. Je ne vois pas ce que l'on peut faire.

-Je sais ! Mais plus tôt on commencera, plus tôt on aura fini. Alors bouge tes fesses Esteban !

Il acquise vivement et finit par accélérer le pas.

•

Ça fait plusieurs longues minutes que l'on cherche mes fichues clés. Je commence sérieusement à désespérer. Nous avons décider avec Esteban de se séparer, et de fouiller un endroit en particulier. Lui est parti du côté où se passe la réception, avec toute cette foule qui s'agglutine pour danser. J'ai décidé d'aller dehors près du parc, celui où il m'a embrassé. J'aurais dû échanger les lieux de recherche finalement.

Je cherche dans le moindre recoin. Je suis cachais près des buissons, avec mon costard on me remarque à peine. Je cherche à tâtons mes clés, mais sans lumière c'est presque impossible. Heureusement, ce soir c'est la pleine lune ce qui créer une faible lueur mais elle ne m'aide pas vraiment. Je décide au final de sortir mon téléphone, pour mettre le flash et enfin pourvoir trouver plus facilement ces fichues clés.

Je peste contre Esteban qui n'est pas fichu de prendre soin des affaires des autres. Quand soudainement j'entends une voix. Tous près de moi. Je me fais tout petit car je reconnais cette voix. Elles me donnent des frissons dans tous le corps. Je me demande pourquoi il parle tout seul, quand je remarque qu'il est au téléphone.

-Putain, Elisa ça fait un milliard de fois que je t'ai dit de me foutre la paix ! Qu'est-ce que t'arrive pas à comprendre là-dedans ?

Je n'entends pas la voix de l'autre personne au téléphone. Mais en entendant le nom de celle-ci. Un violent sentiment de dégoût me prend.

-Je sais ce qu'à dit ma mère ! Mais il hors de question que tu remettes un pied dans ma vie. Surtout après ce que t'as pu lui faire. T'as détruit des gens. T'es juste une garce à mes yeux. Alors, une bonne fois pour toute va-te-faire-voir !

Et il finit par raccrocher, il est plutôt agacé dû aux insultes qu'il sort.

La position dans laquelle je suis est très inconfortable pour moi. Je décide donc de bouger légèrement sans me faire repérer. Je n'ai pas envie qu'il sache que je suis là. Je n'ai pas envie qu'il se fasse des idées en pensant que j'étais ici délibérément alors que pas du tout. Je n'ai pas envie qu'il pense que je l'ai suivi comme s'il obsédait encore. J'admets que ma dernière pensée n'est pas complètement fausse mais même. Je ne veux juste pas.

J'entends des pas qui se font de plus en plus sourds, signe qu'il est entrain de partir. Lorsque j'estime qu'il est assez loin, je décide de sortir des buissons.

Je peste contre moi-même dû au fait que je me suis sali. Ce costume appartient à mon beau-frère, j'ai pas envie qu'il me sermonne. Je sais qu'il ne le fera pas, il n'aime pas me vexer ou me contrarier.   
Mais ça m'embête quand même, car je sais qu'au fond de lui cela va l'agacer. Je commence à en avoir plus qu'assez d'agacer ou de décevoir les gens, encore plus lorsqu'ils ne me le disent pas. Cela me donne une culpabilité, qui persiste et ne cesse de me hanter. Je hais les non-dits parce qu'ils me font me sentir coupable, coupable de la situation. C'est lorsqu'on me dit clairement les choses que je sais comment réagir. Lorsqu'on ne me dit rien, je culpabilise car j'ai la sensation d'avoir fait quelque chose que je n'aurais pas du. Alors que, je ne devrais pas culpabiliser car parfois je n'ai rien à voir dans cette histoire.

Encore une fois je me complique les choses. Je passe ma vie à compliquer les évènements. Je suis vraiment une plaie.

-Ça fait combien de temps que t'es là Al' ?

Je sursaute.

-Pas longtemps.

Il émit un rire sarcastique.

-Pourtant, j'aurais juré le contraire.

Je ne dis rien car il a raison.

-Tu m'as entendu au téléphone alors ?

-Oui.

Il baisse la tète honteux.

-Tu n'aurais pas dû entendre ça.

-Entendre quoi ? Que t'es toujours en contact avec Elisa, avec cette cruche ?

Contre moi j'ai employé un ton qui ressemble à de la jalousie.

-Je croyais que tu voulais qu'on passe à autre chose. En quoi ça te regarde ?

-C'est toi qui demande !

-Je vais y aller.

Il prend la fuite. Encore une fois. Il sait que j'ai raison et ça le rend malade.

-Tu sais faire que ça, Priam. Prendre la fuite, c'est presque devenu un jeu pour toi.

-Pardon ! Tu connais pas toute l'histoire Ael !

-Quoi qu'est-ce que je devrais savoir alors ? Va s'y déballe ce que t'as à déballer ! T'as l'air d'en avoir gros sur le cœur.

-Je ne peux pas.

J'émets un sourire excédé.

-T'as que ça à faire que me sortir des excuses aussi lamentables ?

Il prend une grande respiration.

-Ce n'était pas moi.

Je le regarde avec incompréhension

-De quoi tu parles ?

-Il y a 5 ans... Ce n'était pas qui est posté cette vidéo qui nous montre entrain de... de coucher ensemble. Je ne t'aurais jamais fait ça. Je-

-Ferme ta gueule !

Il se tait pendant que moi j'essaye de reprendre le contrôle de moi-même, pour ne pas exploser car je sens ce magma de haine monter à petit feu. Il prêt à jaillir comme un volcan en éruption.

-Ael, il faut que je t'explique ce qu'il s'est passé après ton départ. Je sais que ce que je m'apprête à te dire risque sûrement de faire de gros dégâts. Mais, je ne peux plus garder ça pour moi et tu mérites de savoir la vérité.


	7. Chapter 7

_**6 Juillet 2015** _   
**Priam**

-J'en ai rien à foutre de ta vérité. Je sais très bien que tu vas encore trouver un moyen pour te dédouaner !

Je vais dérailler. Il me fait dérailler. Je n'en peux plus de ses insinuations.   
Pris d'une impulsion, je l'attrape par le col de sa chemise et finis par le plaquer de manière violente sur un arbre à proximité.

-Tu commences sérieusement à me mettre en rogne ! Tu sais c'est quoi ton problème ? C'est que tu refuses de m'écouter, parce que t'es juste terrifié que je puisse avoir raison ! Je sais même plus si tu vaux la peine que je continue à me justifier, et me battre pour que tu me pardonnes. Alors maintenant, c'est soit tu te calmes et tu me laisses parler. Ou bien tu restes fixé sur ton idée, comme quoi je suis le seul coupable cette histoire et je me casse.

Il me regarde apeuré, la bouche entre-ouverte. J'ai presque envie de l'embrasser. Presque, si la colère qui me possède ne serait pas comme un poison qui s'infiltre dans mes veines à une vitesse folle. Un long silence se fait entendre, seule le bruit des cigales vient chanter dans mes oreilles. Je sens son souffle se répercuter doucement dans mon cou, il suffit simplement que je me penche pour accéder à ses lèvres tentatrices. Si je n'étais pas aussi énervé par ce qu'il me dit depuis le début de cette soirée, je l'aurais déjà embrassé depuis belle lurette. Je l'aurais déshabiller lentement, avec tendresse, je l'aurais redécouvert. Il est devenu mon obsession.

-Je... je t'écoute, me murmure-t-il.

Surpris par le son de sa voix, je desserre lentement ma prise. Cependant, je ne m'éloigne pas de lui.

-Tu te souviens de comment est ma mère ? C'est le genre de personne coincée dans ses vieilles mœurs. Elle voulait que j'épouse une fille de bonne famille, avec tous ces principes à la con qu'on retrouvent dans les années 1800. Bref c'est elle qui m'a présenté Elisa, à l'époque. Je voyais déjà ce qui se tramer. Je pouvais pas refuser de sortir avec elle, j'avais que 18 ans et j'avais encore besoin de mes parents. J'ai essayé de le faire comprendre que... qu'elle ne m'intéresse pas. Mais, ils ne voulaient rien entendre. Surtout ma mère. J'ai donc commencé à sortir avec elle, au début de mon année de médecine. J'ai essayé de persuader que je finirais par tomber amoureux d'elle, un jour. Ou bien, qu'avec le temps je pourrais finir par rompre et que mes parents le comprendraient.

Je m'arrête dans mon récit, pour le regarder. Étrangement, il ne laisse rien paraître. Il a juste l'air à l'écoute.

-Puis après ma deuxième année, je ressentais toujours rien pour elle. Jusqu'à ce que tu débarques dans ma vie. T'as juste... tout chamboulé. Littéralement. Je me sentais coupable envers mes parents, envers Elisa, je savais plus comment faire.

-Comment ça coupable ?

-Coupable parce que je mentais à tout le monde. Et en plus, je couchais avec un homme. Déjà que je la trompais, en plus avec homme, je culpabilisais en permanence. Puis, ma mère n'arrêtait pas de parler de mariage après nos études, de futur bébé. J'étais sous pression.

Il me coupe une seconde fois la parole.

-Tu te sentais coupable vis-à-vis de moi ?

-Comment ça vis-à-vis de toi ?

Mes sourcils se froncent ne comprenant pas réellement où il veut en venir.

-Tu te sentais pas coupable de me mentir à moi aussi ?

-Je ne t'ai jamais vraiment menti, dis-je en haussant les épaules.

Je crois que je suis légèrement entrain de l'énerver. Puisqu'il commence à me pousser pour que je me détache de lui. Mais c'est pas faux ce que je lui dis. Je ne comprends pas ce qu'il le dérange.

-Mais si tu m'as menti ! Tu m'as jamais dit la nature réelle de ta relation avec Elisa ! Surtout, quand je t'ai avoué que j'étais tombé amoureux de toi.

-J'en voyais pas l'intérêt.

Il hausse les épaules comme débité par mes propos.

-Tu vois c'est ça ton problème tu penses jamais à ce que j'ai pu ressentir. Tu t'en ai jamais soucié. Nan mieux ! Tu penses qu'à ta petite personne, comme à chaque fois.

Je l'ai clairement agacé. La colère pulse de manière vivace depuis le début de ce dialogue, je ne sais pas à quel moment je vais réellement vrillé. Mais, le problème de Ael c'est qu'il s'attarde sur des détails futiles. Des détails qui pour moi ne me paraissent pas cruciaux.

Après avoir soufflé un bon coup en signe d'agacement, je décide de ne pas répondre à son attaque. Cela va seulement mener à une dispute sans fin et sans intérêt.

-Je disais donc, que j'étais sous pression. Puis, je te voyais de plus en plus mal et je crois que le jour où tu m'as dit que tu voulais que ça se finisse j'ai juste vrillé. Je pensais que c'était encore une fois pour m'obliger à quitter Elisa. Mais non, t'étais sérieux. Tellement sérieux. Tu te souviens du jour où je t'ai promis que ça y'est j'allais enfin faire ce que tu me demandais ? J'allais assumer. C'était pas des paroles en l'air. Loin de là. C'est à ce moment-ci que tout à basculer. Je suis allé voir Elisa, je lui ai dit que je l'a quitté, que c'était fini. Je ne lui ai pas dit pour qui je la quittais. Au début... je pensais qu'elle l'avait bien pris. Puis, je me suis vite rendu compte que pas tant que ça.

Je sens les larmes me montaient doucement aux yeux. C'est tellement dur d'en reparler.

-C'est pas moi qui ait filmé toute cette vidéo, Ael. Encore moins qui l'ait posté sur Internet. Il faut que tu me crois.

Je le regarde avec espoir et sincérité.

-C'est qui alors ?

Je baisse les yeux. Honteux d'avouer la personne derrière tout ça. Je suis même quasi certain qu'il ne va pas y croire. Moi-même lorsque je l'ai su, j'ai halluciné. J'étais juste trahi. J'avais juste une envie de sauter du haut d'un pont.

-Je sais très bien que tu ne vas pas me croire... Je...

-Dis-moi qui c'est ?

Je plante mon regard bleuté dans le sien. Il est juste magnifique.

-Y a plusieurs personnes qui en font partie. Y'avait Elisa, Lucas et... ma mère.

Ça y'est je l'ai dit. Même en le disant j'ai la sensation que ça sonne grotesque. C'est juste surréaliste. Il se détache de moi, et commence à rigoler. Il se tord presque de rire. Sauf que moi, ça ne me fait pas du tout rire.

-Ouais c'est ça ! Bien sûr ! T'es pire que ce que je pensais enfaite. Nan mais sérieusement, t'espères réellement que je vais croire à ton histoire.

Doucement, il cesse de s'esclaffer. Mais je me sens juste blessé.

-J'étais comme toi, je ne pouvais pas y croire. Mais je t'assure que c'est la vérité. Laisses-moi au moins finir.

-Ouais continue, c'est tellement drôle que j'ai envie d'écouter la fin.

Je suis juste blasé. Blasé qu'il ne me croit pas.

-Elisa est allée dire à ma mère que je l'avais quitté. Ça a juste fait peter un câble ma mère. Elle m'a sermonnée. Mais, j'étais décidé à faire mon propre choix et à ne plus la laisser me marcher dessus. Je pensais que c'était fini, que ça y'est j'allais enfin faire ce que je voulais et-

-Attends deux secondes, pourquoi tu m'as jamais dit que tu l'avais quitté ?

Ce que je vais lui dire ne va pas lui plaire. Je le sais très bien.

-Parce que, je voulais qu'on garde un peu plus notre relation secrète. Puis, Elisa peter des câbles. Elle acceptait de moins en moins et me disait qu'elle allait me le faire payer. Je pensais pas que ça irait aussi loin. C'est pour ça que je t'ai rien dit, je voulais te protéger d'une certaine manière.

-Et après tu oses me dire que tu ne m'as pas menti. Priam, du début à la fin tu m'as menti.

-Non au début, on était d'accord pour être juste ensemble un soir sur deux. Je te devais rien à ce moment-là. Puis, oui je l'admets peut-être qu'après je t'ai menti. Mais, j'avais peur et... je sais pas. Je voulais te le dire, une centaine de fois ! Sauf que je ne voulais pas t'impliquer dans cette histoire. Je me disais que c'était à moi de me sortir de là. J'étais jeune, on était jeune en plus, je réfléchissais de manière illogique. Je suis sincèrement désolé.

-T'aurais comme même du m'en parler.

J'hoche la tête pour approuver ses dires. Je sais qu'il a raison.

_Flash-back_   
**_16 Juillet 2010_ **

Jonas me trouve patraque en ce moment.

Ouais, tu m'étonnes après que le mec pour qui j'ai des sentiments s'est volatilisé. A cause de moi.

Du coup, il a décidé de m'amener à une fête qui se déroule chez un ami à lui. J'ai pas tout compris. Au début, j'étais réticent puis finalement je me suis dis que ça me ferait du bien de me soûler un peu. Pour oublier. Au moins pour un temps.

-Tu sais t'es vraiment chelou depuis que cette vidéo est sorti. On dirait que c'est toi l'autre personne ?

Il se marre en disant ça.   
Oh mon pauvre si tu savais !

-Ouais, ouais je pense à ce gars sur la vidéo. Je me dis que ça doit pas être facile pour lui.

-Bas après il avait pas qu'à se filmer avec son mec et poster ça sur les réseaux. C'est son problème. Il avait qu'à réfléchir.

Je peux pas encaisser ses propos. C'est impossible ! Il me met hors de mes gonds.

-Pardon ! T'as pas pensé une seconde que c'était peut-être fait à son insu ? Que je sais pas... c'était une vengeance.

Il hausse les épaules.

-Ouais peut-être. Tu sais après j'en ai un peu rien à foutre de cette vidéo. Les gens font ce qu'ils veulent. Mais si c'est eux qui ont posté la vidéo, ils ne peuvent s'en prendre qu'à eux-mêmes.

Je ne dis rien. Je n'ai plus la force d'argumenter sur quoi que se soit. J'ai envie de rentrer chez moi, de me rouler en boule dans mon lit et juste chialer encore et encore. Mais j'ai trop de fierté, elle me tuera un jour.

Ael me manque à en crever. Son odeur me manque, sa voix, ses baiser, son corps... Son tout me manque. J'ai essayé de l'appeler une trentaine de fois, de lui envoyer des messages mais il a dû bloquer mon numéro. Je suis juste désespéré. Je l'ai perdu à tout jamais.

_Fin du Flash Back_   
**_6 Juillet 2015_ **

-Bref, le jour où la vidéo est sortie mon monde s'est arrêté. J'ai essayé de t'appeler mais tu répondais pas. Tu m'as rayé de ta vie ce jour-là, je le comprends. Tu voyais que moi pour faire ça. J'ai essayé de parler à Esteban pour qu'il puisse m'aider à parler avec toi, avec Adela. Tout le monde. Mais c'était comme impossible. Alors j'ai laissé tomber. Je me suis fait une raison. Après tout ça, t'es jamais revenu et ça me tuais de plus te voir, de plus te serrer dans mes bras, de plus entendre ta voix. Tu me manquais. J'arrêtais pas de me morfondre, je comprenais pas comment tout ça a pu arriver. Puis, j'ai fini par recevoir un message quelques jours ou semaines après. C'était un numéro inconnu, qui disait : J'espère que t'as bien profité de cette dernière nuit, parce que maintenant c'est sûrement la dernière avec lui. Puis, plus rien. Jusqu'au jour où j'étais à une soirée, je buvais à presqu'en vomir. Je déprimais. Lucas s'est approché de moi, je sais pas si tu te souviens Lucas, c'était un ami de ma bande. Il me demandait pourquoi ça allait pas et tout... Étant donné que j'avais bu j'ai tout déballé. Puis j'ai vu sa tête, il était décomposé. Il a fini par me dire qu'il était désolé. Je comprenais rien.

Cela doit être le brouillard complet dans sa tête. Tout comme ça l'a été pour moi.

-Mais pourquoi il aurait fait ça ?

Je détourne le regard. Je ne sais pas comment lui annoncer ça, lui annoncer une raison complètement bête de pourquoi ses études ont été gâchées.

-Il voulait du fric, il avait besoin de beaucoup de fric. Pour résumé, il avait accumulé des centaines de dettes et il s'en sortait plus. Et Elisa lui a proposé une grosse somme d'argent pour posté la vidéo sans se faire grillé, étant donné que c'est un pro de l'informatique. Il a pas capté qui c'était sur la vidéo. Ça m'a rendu fou quand je l'ai su. J'ai arrêté de lui parler après lui avoir mis mon poing dans sa tronche.

Il rigole, avec son rire franc que j'aime tant. Je ne peux m'empêcher de sourire. J'ai encore une envie folle de l'embrasser. Ça me démange.

La colère s'est évaporée comme par magie. Je suis juste subjugué par sa beauté, je ne veux plus résister à mes pulsion qui sont refoulées depuis trop longtemps. C'est pourquoi je m'avance lentement vers lui avec détermination, j'encadre son visage de mes mains. Je peux voir dans son regard l'incompréhension. Je n'hésite pas une seconde, je pose avec délicatesse et envie mes lèvres sur les siennes. Et là, c'est l'explosion d'émotions au fond de mon cœur et au bas de mon ventre. C'est comme une renaissance. C'est juste le bonheur à l'état pur, je ne veux être nul par ailleurs.

Ma place est avec lui. C'est une évidence.


	8. PROLOGUE

**_5 mai 2010_ **   
**Ael**

Je le regarde au loin, il sort de son cours de médecine. Il est beau dans sa chemise style bûcheron, qui met tellement bien en valeur sa carrure. Il porte un jean retroussé bleu clair et ses basket noir, qui lui vont à merveilles. Je pourrais le contempler pendant des heures. Parfois, j'ai l'impression qu'être à ses côtés me rend un peu psychopathe.

-Oh! Ael, tu mattes quelle meuf encore?

Si tu savais mon pauvre petit. C'est Loïc qui me sort de ma splendide contemplation.

-Une meuf en droit.

Il rigole d'un rire fort.

-Ah ouais, je vois sous tes airs j'attends la bonne meuf enfaite t'es un chaud lapin.

Esteban, intervient.

-C'est bon Loïc, lâche-le.

Il rigole à son tour pour essayer de profiter de l'atmosphère.

-Quoi? Sur rigole ça va.

Ils continuent de discuter pendant que les autres arrivent. Je reçois un message.

De Priam à Ael: _T'es sexy aujourd'hui. Je te verrais bien chez toi pour enfin te voir. J'ai l'impression que ça fait une éternité qu'on s'est pas vus. <3_

Je souris comme une ado qui découvre le grand amour.

De Ael à Priam: _Viens chez moi, dès que tu peux. Tu m'as énormément manqué aussi. <3_

Sa réponse ne tarde pas.

De Priam à Ael: _Je risque de venir tard, voiture Elisa a besoin de moi pour un truc. Mais t'inquiète, quand j'arriverais les draps vont vite se réchauffer, avec moi à tes côtés._

J'aurais dû m'y attendre. Il a toujours du temps pour elle, sa copine. Ça se comprend. Mais je lui demande juste de temps en temps, de me faire passer avant. C'est pas la mer à boire. Puis j'ai l'impression qu'il me parle comme une pute. Je n'aime pas ça du tout.

Je suis énervé, je veux plus le voir au final.

De Ael à Priam: _Tu sais quoi, finalement, reste chez toi. Avec elle. J'en ai marre de passer après à chaque fois. Puis, cette façon de me parler comme si j'étais ta pute oublie-là vite._

De Priam à Ael: _Qu'est-ce qui te prends? Ça t'as jamais dérangé avant. Aller arrête, tu sais très bien dans quoi tu t'es embarqué quand on a commencé._

Sauf que je suis tombé amoureux. Fou amoureux. Je ne peux plus supporter cette situation. Je ne lui réponds plus, mais il continue à m'envoyer des messages. Il sait que je finirais par craquer car je suis trop faible.

-Bon les gars moi j'y vais. J'ai pas mal de cours à préparer, et de devoirs.

Esteban me regarde suspicieux, il sait que quelque chose ne va pas. Il est au courant pour Priam et moi. Il m'a plusieurs fois prévenu, mais j'ai préféré n'en fais qu'à ma tête.

-Oh! Tu t'en vas déjà, s'exclame un gars de la bande.

-Ouais, désolé je dois vraiment y aller. A la prochaine, les gars.

Esteban, moi mime pour que je le rappelle.

Je souffre. J'aurais jamais dû m'emporter dans un truc pareil, je sais pertinemment que ça va se finir en larme et qu'on devrait me ramasser à la petite cuillère.

_Ça n'a pas loupé. Sauf que la petite cuillère était, au final, peut-être trop petite pour un chagrin si grand._


End file.
